A New Date
by increak96
Summary: Ed confronts Roy after he finds out about Hughes death, and he gets a new date for his pocket watch. AU, sort of Parental!RoyEd, ONESHOT!


"Why didn't you tell me Hughes was killed? Why?"

Roy didn't respond. He didn't move. He didn't blink. There was an agonizing silence as the shaking boy stared at him, eyes screaming silently for an answer—an honest answer.

How he had learned of Hughes death, Roy didn't know. The fact was, Edward now knew Roy had lied to him, he knew Hughes was dead, and he knew—or rather, felt and thought—it was all his fault.

Slowly taking a step towards the livid blonde and giving a monotone, emotionless order. "Lieutenant, Alphonse Elric, leave the room."

He didn't explain himself to the flustered suit of armor, and Riza understood what Roy wanted, so she handled it. With some coaxing , she managed to pulled Alphonse from the room, though he stalled in the door for a brief second to try and make eye contact with his brother. Edward ignored him and kept his golden orbs focused solely on Mustang.

Straightening his shoulders as the door closed, Roy grabbed Edward's gaze and started speaking a military tone. "I apologize for not notifying you of his death, and covering up the murder with an un-factual report. The truth was not for you to know, and I would like an answer as to who revealed it to you."

Edward shook his head. "No."

"Excuse me?" Roy raised an eyebrow, irritated by the childish and stubborn response.

"I said no. I'm not telling you who told me." Edward started for the door, but Roy's hand closed around the collar of his jacket and shirt, pulling him back.

"That's amusing, Fullmetal. You can't say no to me. I'm a superior officer, and you have no choice but to do as I say."

"Fine, then, I quit the military!" Edward jerked out his pocket watch and threw it on the ground. Roy released him.

"Oh, well, then, you can go. Your brother won't mind, if I use your research notes on getting his body back and give them to the science department, will he?"

Edward froze. "You… You…"

"Face it, Fullmetal: You're not leaving the military until I say so."

Edward held out his hand for his watch, and it was dangled above his hand. Edward glared at him, and Roy glared back.

"You can't just expect me to hand it to you, Fullmetal. You have to want it."

"But I _don't _want it. I just don't have a choice."

Roy started to lift the watch away, and Edward snatched it from the Colonel. "Lieutenant Ross told me. She was unaware as to my being kept ignorant. She was apologetic."

Roy raised his eyebrows. Now Edward was taking on Roy's tone of voice and demeanor? What was he doing? Trying to beat him at his own game?

"Thank you, Fullmetal. This information is helpful."

Edward's reply was sharp and business like. "Information of Hughes' untimely demise would have also been helpful. That didn't stop you from concealing the case."

Roy didn't miss a beat. "I hesitated to notify you of the deceased personnel because I had a hunch you would take responsibility upon yourself, thus impairing your productivity's efficiency. This led to the decision to conceal it from you."

"You didn't assume once I discovered this truth in my own ways, I would not only be twice as devastated but completely lose trust in you?" Edward shouted suddenly, throwing the watch back at Roy, who dodged.

"Oh, so you trust me?"

"I _did_!" Edward's golden eyes were blazing with pure hate and fury.

Roy set his jaw, and his eyes grew cold. "Would you really have responded differently had I told you myself?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Edward stormed over and grabbed his watch up off of the ground. "I expect to hear news like this from you! You're always keeping an eye on me… why wouldn't you tell me about Hughes?"

Roy slowly approached Edward, hand slightly outstretched and approaching Edward's face. His glove hand made contact with Edward's cheek, and the boy flinched.

"Because I knew you would blame yourself."

Edward looked down at the ground. "It _was _my fault."

Roy gently cupped his hand under Edward's chin and lifted his gaze until they made eye contact. "Fullmetal, it wasn't your fault. Hughes had a heart for helping people. He loved his job, he loved to get into trouble, and just like Gracia tells everyone—he doesn't regret it. It's who he was, Fullmetal. Don't take that away from him. Don't steal his pride and honor."

Edward's bottom lip quivered, and slowly, he leveled his gaze until he was staring at the Colonel's blue coat. He leaned forwards slightly, taking a hesitant step. And then he rammed full-force into Roy's chest, shaking violently as the sobs he'd held in all came flowing out. The tears he'd restrained from every failure, from every time he heard his brother turn down food or water, from every time he'd had a nightmare, from every time he'd stood at his mother's grave and done nothing but stared, dead-eyed, at the polished rock.

Roy rubbed his back gently, burying his face in the silky blonde hair, and sighing heavily as Edward clutched him.

"Shh, Fullmetal. Quiet now. Sobbing about this will get you and I nowhere."

This, of course, only made the child cry harder. Roy pushed him away slightly, bending down so he was level with Edward.

"Fullmetal, you must get up and walk like always. I'm walking with you, understand? It's not easy for either of us, and it's not supposed to be. But we still have to walk."

Edward furiously wiped away his tears with his sleeves, nodding. "I intend to."

Roy put a hand on his shoulder and straightened up, smiling slightly at him. "If you feel up to it, I'll drive you to visit his grave."

Edward shook his head. "No. Not today. But I will." He turned towards the door and started walking, but suddenly stopped. "Colonel… what's today's date?"

"Um, May twenty-first. Why?"

Edward opened his pocket watch and scratched something into his with a pocket knife. "Nothing. Just don't want to forget it."

Roy gave him an odd look. "Alright… then… You're dismissed."

Edward grinned over his shoulder. "Thanks for the new date, Colonel! See you round, hothead!" He dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well… what was _that _about?" Roy wondered, but shook his head and got back to work. "Perhaps it's just a Fullmetal thing."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I don't actually remember the real date of Hughes death... so. yeah. I wrote this because I feel like when Hughes died, the brothers made a really strong resolve like they did when they left home, but the date was never recognized, even though they were all like 'No one is going to get hurt for the sake of our mission EVER again!' and it's repeated through, like, the whole series. Hughes' death keeps coming up, but NO notice of the date the way it was with their house. So... Yeah, I just got this idea and... Tada! Enjoy! I don't own FMA.<strong>


End file.
